Shadowed
by parttime-dumbblonde
Summary: A 16 year old Integra must travel with Walter to Dublin, Ireland because recent threats to her life have made the butler paranoid to leave her alone during the day. Of course, Alucard insists on coming with her. AxI Read and review!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. A lot of people put clever little statements here to make the disclaimer less boring. Me? I just tell it like it is. Enjoy the story and have a nice day, evening, night, etc.

Just so you know: Integra is 16 in this story and I'm hoping on making this an actual story…with chapters. We'll see how this goes.

"Miss Hellsing, are you sure you have everything? You packed enough clothes, your toiletries. Your passport," Walter looked up from his place at the trunk of the limousine. "Do you have your passport?" Integra wagged the little booklet out of the open door. "Be sure to put it away someplace safe, Miss."

"I'm doing that now," Integra reassured him as she tucked the passport away into an inner pocket of her bag. Walter walked by and shut the door for her and sat down in the driver's seat up front.

Integra glanced up at her servant sitting next to her. He was definitely scowling, trying to keep his hat between his face and the window. That was not the only reason, though; they couldn't find room for his coffin in the limo and with the weather the way it was, snowing, it wasn't wise to strap it to the top of the car. Alucard suddenly sensed that he was being observed and he turned to stare right back at the 16 year old Hellsing sitting comfortably next to him. He knew that she had originally planned for him to stay at the mansion, and that it was his decision to accompany her, so he couldn't rightly complain. She didn't want to go on this trip at all, but Walter was paranoid after the Hellsing organization received several threats concerning the virginity and, ultimately, the life of its newest director. Walter had originally planned to travel to Dublin, Ireland alone. He was going to see about some special weapons being developed there, but after the threats were made, he decided that he was absolutely not leaving Integra at the mansion.

Walter looked back at the two in his rearview mirror; they looked like they were staring each other down, probably carrying on some interesting inner conversation not meant for his ears, no doubt.

_"Don't worry, my dear Master, I will watch over you at night in your hotel room." _He chimed, snidely

_"Oh I'm not worried in the least; I've packed my trusted pistol and my silver bullets."_

_"Ah. But won't airport security be a little suspicious?"_

_"The Hellsing Organization has special privileges."_

_"I see," _he smirked. _"Allowing a minor to carry an automatic weapon onto an airplane. That is pretty special, isn't it?"_

Integra didn't respond; she just stared, uninterested, out the window.

He knew his master was special; he knew she resented it most of the time. She wanted to be like normal teenage girls, but that was impossible. This may have been her one chance to walk through a city where no one knew her, where she could accept flirtatious comments and gazes without anybody knowing that she runs an organization, killed her uncle, awakened a powerful monster, shoots ghouls and vampires as a forced hobby, and bears the title of "Sir" as she is 16 years old, knighted, and following in the footsteps of her dead father. Nobody would know that she has absolutely no time for fun or dates, or that she lives with a vampire. However, all that cannot be now, because Alucard insisted on accompanying his master to give her his protection.

Alucard gazed at Integra, looking up and down her slender body out of the corner of his tinted glasses. She was unique. She sat there in her flattering and fashionable slacks and blouse, with her fur-trimmed coat folded across her lap, desperately trying to hold on to the teenage femininity that she had all a right to possess in this day and age. The other knights had trouble respecting a young woman in tight slacks and pretty blouses; she usually opted for a more manly appearance on meeting days, much to the dismay of Alucard and Walter. She was a hostage of the organization; it was eventually going to swallow her whole and no more would be the days of flattering pants and form-fitting tops. She had to already do away completely with her skirts. Alucard knew he was really at fault for that; he was always teasing her and ogling her when she wore them. He regretted all that now, of course. He could still imagine; he had no problem in that department.

Alucard was snapped out of his reverie by the icy stare of the strident beauty herself.

"Day dreaming, Alucard?" He was shocked that the words had actually come from her mouth. She knew he was slightly perverted, but did she know he thought about her in that way? Did she know he was constantly undressing her?

He smirked and replied, "Only awestruck by your loveliness, Master." The comment dripped with sarcasm; it was their little game.

"I'm so sure," she retorted dryly. "You better behave yourself on this flight, Alucard. If you do not, then you will not receive your next dinner."

"Yes, Master." He sneered with that impish attitude of his and returned his gaze once again to the window and the passing countryside.


	2. The Gate

Walter led the way with Integra and Alucard close behind as they passed through the throng of passengers and family members gathered around the airport doors. Walter led them quickly over to a ticket counter which was surprisingly not busy; a bearded man shuffled away from the smiling employee behind the counter as Walter and his followers approached. Walter talked with the airport employee, fishing all the while in his carry-on bag at his hip.

"Great. May I see your passports?" Walter pulled his gloved hand out from his bag and laid the flat little booklet on the counter. Integra did the same. Alucard just stood there, waiting for his opportunity. The grinning, bubbly brunette reviewed the two passports before her joyfully and returned them to the top of the counter. Walter and Integra took turns setting their larger bags on the scale. Before she checked the bags, though, the woman looked up to Alucard.

She raised her mascara-laden eyes up to Alucard's glasses and asked, "Your passport, Sir?" Alucard took a step forward and leaned against the counter.

The vampire stared into the brown orbs before him and suddenly the woman's eyes seemed to glaze over and her head tilted lazily to the side a bit. She succumbed easily to his deep gaze and smooth, baritone voice. "I showed you my passport. All is well," he said softly. The employee keyed a few words on her keyboard and then checked the bags one after the other. After this task, she returned her blank stare to the vampire's own glowing orbs. He smiled, "Our tickets, please."

The rosy-cheeked employee never broke eye contact with him as she plucked a few boarding passes from a drawer next to her and stuffed them gently into three separate paper folders for their carrying convenience. These she extended over the counter, fanned out in her fingers.

"Thank you very much," replied Alucard, taking a ticket with a twinkling smile. "Have a wonderful day."

The woman still had that disgustingly fake smile plastered on her heavily made-up face. In a sweet, high, bubbly tone of voice, she said, "Enjoy your flight!"

Walter hurried away from the ticket counter like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Integra, on the other hand, had never seen Alucard use his hypnotic powers that way. She wondered if he had ever done that to her and she just couldn't remember.

A gloved hand fell on her shoulder, gently, and a cool pair of lips hovered by her ear.

Low, so Walter wouldn't hear, he said, "And just what would I need to hypnotize you for? Surely I am more seductive than that."

Integra pulled away and spat lowly, "Don't flatter yourself!"

Suddenly, Walter stopped and checked his ticket. "We're gate 40. That's this way. We're making good time."

At the gate, the three still had about twenty minutes to spare before loading began; Integra left her carry-on and her coat sitting with Walter and told him she was going to go purchase a magazine to read on the plane. Alucard stepped up behind her and announced that he would "accompany" her. Integra rolled her eyes and just started off toward the little store. Alucard followed her, amused as always.

Once in the crowded shop, Integra headed over to the magazine rack and scanned the covers. She skipped completely the ones displaying the toned muscles and ripped abs, the flimsy paper kind with an absurd picture of alien babies on the cover, and all the tabloids; she didn't know anything about the celebrities and, frankly, didn't care. None of them owned their own vampire-hunting organization or lived with a monster, so she really didn't care about all their little preppy problems. She had enough for the whole world. She turned to see where Alucard was and found him right behind her. She jumped slightly, but he didn't seem to notice; he was peering over her shoulder at a magazine.

"Here, Master, buy this one," he offered. She looked at what he handed her and thought it did look quite appealing. It pictured the best and worst dressed celebrities, something she thought might be amusing, and it also had several interesting stories in it about different issues in society today—issues that she herself had pondered over.

"It does look rather interesting." She checked the clock on the wall and found that boarding would begin in approximately eight minutes. "There's not much time before we board. I'll just get this. Did you want anything to read, Alucard?"

"I think I'll just look at that one with you," he replied, hiding something that Integra knew was probably devious.

Integra paid for the magazine and walked with Alucard back to the gate. As soon as they arrived, the handicapped passengers began to load; it would not be long now. Integra took out her ticket and looked at her seat number. It appeared as if she had the middle seat in a row of three. No doubt Alucard and Walter had the seats on either side of her. At this point in time, Integra didn't consider that good or bad, but she would quickly discover that sitting that close to Alucard was always a rotten matter.

Alucard had taken a seat next to Walter and was quietly observing the other passengers. Integra sat down across from him and did the same.

A middle-aged woman with big hair, dark lashes, and glossy, full lips walked by, wheeling her designer carry-on bag behind her as she strutted through the gate. Alucard chuckled and Integra glanced at him. He caught her eye and smirked.

"_That woman's a stripper,"_ he spoke snidely in her mind.

"_So? What's funny about that?"_ Integra countered.

Alucard chuckled in her mind and added, _"She's not really a woman." _ Integra's eyes did widen at this and she looked over her shoulder at the person in question. When she turned back to face Alucard, a grin slowly spread across her face in amusement. _"And that man over there?"_ Alucard nodded at a row of pay phones harboring a young man dressed smartly in a dark business suit and polished shoes. _"He's talking to his girlfriend who apparently just spent the night with that same transvestite stripper." _ Integra just couldn't hold it in this time; she laughed out loud with Alucard as Walter looked on, worried.

The airport employee at the gate counter bent over the microphone and announced that passengers seated in the first twenty rows could board now. Still snickering, Integra and Alucard stood and preceded Walter to the ramp.


	3. The Plane

On board the airplane, Alucard took his seat by the window, promptly closing the window's cover and setting his cumbersome hat in his lap. Integra shoved her carry-on bag under the seat in front of her and took the complimentary pillow and blanket from where they were lodged between the seats. The pillow she gave to Walter, for it was thin and useless and in the way. She kept the blanket, keeping in mind her body's habit to get cold rather easily, and set it down by her bag for the time being.

In just a matter of minutes, after all the passengers had taken their seats, the captain came on the loud speaker and announced their destination, expected time of arrival and that refreshments and a snack will be served on the flight. Shortly after this announcement, the plane began to move and make its way toward the runway.

Integra pulled her new magazine from her bag and opened it on her lap. She saw Alucard shift out of the corner of her eye and gaze down at the glossy pictures with her. The first page she stopped and looked at depicted several celebrities posing on the red carpet. They wore a variety of styles of dresses. Most were revealing and bold. She glanced over each one, stopping on one that the magazine had marked with a big thumbs down. The actress had seemingly dressed in the dark; she wore a slinky white dress, sleeveless with a deep v-neck revealing ample cleavage, thin straps going around her neck to hold the dress up. It was a basic dress; not one you would see on the red carpet. To make it worse, however, the actress adorned her waist with an enormous, loosely hanging belt of giant stones and gaudy gold loops. Hanging from the center of the atrocious belt was a long chain of those hideous loops and at the end of that, like a great big pendulum, dangled another extravagant stone. Integra scoffed at the humiliating outfit while Alucard chuckled. He leaned forward and pointed at another picture on the page. This picture was graced by a pair of thumbs up.

"_You would look delectable in this, Master."_ He purred in her mind. Integra looked up at him to find him eyeing her most disturbingly. She looked back down at the picture. The blonde celebrity in the picture was wearing a sleek, shining gown of a deep crimson color. It was very classy: sleeveless, form-fitting, very pretty. Of course, as elegant as it was, it had to have something bold about it, and it did. All the way up the celebrity's left leg, there was an audacious slit from floor to hip. Even Integra, known for her confidence and nerve, would not wear something so daring.

That familiar voice invaded her thoughts yet again. _"Of course, you would never wear that sort of dress in public. I wouldn't allow it."_ This caused Integra to tense. He wouldn't allow it? Who did he think he was? Integra quickly decided that, if given the chance, she would wear the bold and sleek dress. Just to piss Alucard off. Said vampire was obviously tapping into her head at that moment for he turned to her and growled low, "If you did that, I would tear it off of you. You would be too much of a disgrace, nude in a formal and probably royal event, for any man to lust for you then." Integra's eyes widened in shock and she turned to stare at her servant. He held her gaze for a moment before turning away to stare at nothing.

Integra always knew Alucard was protective. But was he really this possessive? She smirked when she was sure Alucard wouldn't notice. It might be fun to see Alucard jealous. She made a mental note to flaunt at the next royal ball and a second mental note to buy a new dress to flaunt in. Integra felt her legs growing cold and pulled the blanket up and unfolded it across her abdomen and upper legs.

"_You will only attract attention to yourself. Men who give that attention only want one thing."_ Alucard warned.

"_You sure do know a lot about that 'thing', servant." _ She meant it as a sort of jibe to point out that he sure was concerned about the attention she received, but as soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth, she knew she failed miserably. Alucard smirked wide and leaned in close to her ear.

"I _am_ an expert, my dear Master."As he said it, Integra felt something snake over her thigh. Alucard looked away, seemingly done with that conversation, and Integra ignored the strange sensation at first as it seemed to disappear. To her surprise, though, it must have only stopped moving; a few moments later, she felt it again. Something was meandering over her leg and up her hip. She didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass herself if it was just a spider. She just shifted in her seat a bit and hoped it would crawl off.

Several moments later, Integra was beginning to worry a little. The "thing" was now crawling over her lower stomach, under her blouse, and it was quickly making its way downward, past the button of her slacks. She glanced down, not really expecting to see or stop it, when she noticed something moving beneath her blanket; it was something long and small; it was coming from Alucard's seat. She was suddenly furious. She lifted the blanket to find a smoky tendril snaking its way into her pants. Alucard grinned insanely wide at the fuming Hellsing.

Integra's voice was scathing inside the vampire's skull. _"Get your vile extension away from my body!"_

Alucard did as he was told, his eyes gleaming in amusement. _"Someday, Master, you will not want me to stop."_ This only further infuriated the young Hellsing director and Alucard watched as a vein protruded from his master's beautiful neck. _"You're going to tire yourself getting all uptight like that, Master. You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want,"_ he taunted. The vampire uncrossed his legs and grinned at Integra (AN: a little reference to another story of mine there. For clarification, see "Affected". Hehe). Integra blushed and turned away to glare down at her magazine, which she, unknowingly, had in a death grip.

Without even looking at him, Integra growled two words in her mind, knowing Alucard was listening. He stiffened when he heard them and looked away, the grin still there but the amusement gone. _"No dinner."_


	4. Landed

The plane touched down smoothly on the damp Irish runway. Integra was relieved that they had finally landed. The captain came on the loud speaker and announced that it was 9:32 in the morning and there was a hefty chance of rain for the day at 80. Integra let the forecast pass through her ears with out a thought, though, as she gathered her carry-on from under the seat in front of her and slung it over one shoulder. They were waiting to leave the plane when Walter turned to her and Alucard and informed them that someone was meeting him at the airport to take him to the lab where the new weapons are being made. He told them, "Just hail a cab and have him take you to the hotel. From there you can do what you want for the day as long as Alucard goes with you." She had braced herself for that last part; she knew there was no way either of them were going to let her go off by herself.

Baggage claim proved to be hellish, but the three of them only had two checked bags to retrieve. Walter waited with the crowd to get them while Integra and Alucard stood to the side. People swarmed all around them. Integra was the smallest person in the vicinity and, as way of protection, Alucard stood as close to her as possible. She felt him against her and turned her head to look up at him. "Do you mind not standing so close?" she asked coolly.

"I do. Someone could easily pickpocket you, Master."

"Please," she huffed. "I've got my bag covered and there's nothing in my pockets to take," she stated as she took a couple steps away from the vampire to stand in her own little private space. Alucard only shrugged and returned to observing the bustling horde around him. Integra was watching Walter's head bob through the crowd. He just pulled one of their bags from the belt; one more to go.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a large woman shuffled past Integra toting an enormous suitcase. Integra just stared past the woman; even as the lady stopped in front of her and turned to yell at her husband, also sizeable, Integra paid no attention. She was miniscule compared to this tall and wide couple; they didn't even notice her standing there. It wasn't until the man passed his bickering wife and left her spinning in a full circle to follow him, that Integra was knocked from her daze. As the woman turned and hurried off, her giant suitcase swung out hard and fast, smacking Integra in the chest and sending her tumbling over backward. With an audible "OOF!" Integra collapsed to the floor, a searing pain shooting outward from the back of her head as it hit the cold tile. She cried out in shock as soon as she felt it and her hand flew to the back of her head, instinctively. She heard Alucard call her.

"Master!"

She saw her legs spread before her on the dirty, hard airport floor, her bag lying beside her. The wind was knocked out of her; she couldn't get air.

"Master, are you okay?" she felt his strong hands under her arms as he lifted her up. Still, she could not breathe and she slumped against him as she focused on inhaling. When she did manage to breathe, it was glorious. She watched the couple at fault make their get away and didn't really care; they probably didn't even realize what happened. She scooped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. That was when she realized she was still leaning on Alucard, who was watching her intently. "Master, are–" people were beginning to look at the two of them strangely.

"Shh. Yeah I'm fine. _Don't call me Master; we're getting strange looks._" She told him privately. As she finished saying it, she felt him caressing her hair, but then quickly realized he was feeling to see if she was injured. She didn't feel anyth– "OW!"

"You've got a pretty good bump, there. You see? Stepped away from me and got yourself hurt." He was holding onto her arm protectively when Walter came over. He obviously hadn't seen the accident; he gave Integra her bag, which Alucard reached out and took for her, and then scanned the exits.

Walter pointed to one pair of doors and said, "There's passenger pick-up. I think I see taxis out there too. Let's go that way."

Walter led them that way and Alucard chuckled as he walked along side Integra, holding the crook of her arm despite her mentally projected protests.

As they neared the pair of sliding doors, the cold Irish air could be felt rushing past them and Integra was able to convince Alucard to let go of her long enough so that she could pull her coat on. Once outside, Walter immediately recognized the man sent to pick him up; they had met under similar circumstances just a year ago. Introduction were made quickly as Walter and the courier were on a schedule. Walter turned to Integra and shoved a billfold into her hands.

"Here's money for everything you need and things you may want to buy. Just tell the taxi driver the name of the hotel and he'll get you there. You can do whatever you want after you get us checked-in, but, Integra," he looked her straight in the eye. "Alucard must be with you at _all_ times."

"I know, Walter. Don't worry about me," she reassured him.

"I'll try. I'll be back at the hotel tonight. Probably around ten or so. Have a good day, Integra!" He twisted back toward the man and signaled that he was ready to leave. He opened the door of the black limousine he was to ride in and they were promptly gone.

"Well," she chirped. "Let's get us a taxi."

"Got one," came the smoky reply. Integra turned to find Alucard standing next to the open back door of a taxi, the driver still inside with a dazed look to his slack face. "And the driver told me we could have this ride for free!" he said with false enthusiasm.

Integra looked from the stupefied driver to the cocky grin of the vampire and gritted her teeth in a growl. "Alucard. You have _got_ to stop doing that." She shuddered slightly as Alucard helped her down into the taxi and scooted as close to the window on the other side as she could while Alucard put her bag in the trunk and climbed in next to her.

He looked over his uncertain master furtively before snapping his fingers to the driver, who gently put the car in drive and pulled out of the pick-up lane of the airport.


	5. The Taxi

She had been able to stay awake on the plane, but half way to Dublin from the airport, Integra lost the battle and dozed off. Her heavy eyelids drooped and the warm morning sun seemed to steal all the energy from her body through the taxi's window. She finally succumbed and slumped down into the seat so that she could roll her head to the side and go to sleep comfortably.

Alucard glanced over at his Master and grinned; she was truly a sight to behold. He turned away and grimaced as the sun glared down at him. He knew he would crack if he had to sit in these horrid rays for the rest of the ride and his master was sleeping soundly, so he quietly moved over on the back seat so that he was right up next to Integra. Here, the sun didn't reach him and he was closer to his wonderfully vulnerable Master. Excellent. He missed the days when she was younger and more playful; now, she was more concerned about business and missions and it was difficult to ever have fun with her. That was partly why he insisted on annoying her; he did love their little bickering battles. She looked so cute when she was mad. He watched her as the taxi turned a corner. Her body shifted just slightly as if it were going to fall into him, but the taxi straightened out and Integra stayed where she was. Alucard frowned and looked ahead at the road they were driving down. He heard the taxi's blinker and grinned. The car took a wide turn and Integra's still form eased over again towards the vampire, but not quite all the way. Alucard felt foolish for feeling disappointed, but it was extremely rare to be this close to Integra without being yelled at. He smirked and debated whether or not to use his powers. Of course, he didn't think long; with his powerful mind, he reached out and gently pulled Integra into him so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. Delighted, Alucard twirled a lock of golden hair between his fingers and used his abilities to keep Integra calm and a sleep. Awake, Integra would have shielded any mental invasion easily, using the skills she's honed over the years. Asleep, however, Alucard knew Integra was susceptible.

Suddenly, the taxi slowed and took a sharp turn. Caught off guard, both Alucard and Integra were forced forward slightly and, when the taxi returned to a straight path and accelerated, Integra fell back into Alucard's lap, facing the front seat. This last incident was completely unexpected and the great Alucard was, for a second or two, taken aback. He just stared, wide-eyed, down at the young woman in his lap. Her head was warm from the sun and it felt rather pleasant on his cold body. He thought about how he had often imagined a scenario very similar to this in his perverse, boredom-induced fantasies. Perhaps when Integra was younger and more malleable, he could have seduced her and persuaded her into performing certain immoral acts, but she was less appealing then; her womanly curves had not developed. Now, she was 16 but looked more like 18 or 19, and she so easily saw through his false congeniality to his wicked schemes of corruption. Just thinking about her and having her this close to him, her soft cheek in his lap, was enough to send him over the edge. He could feel himself becoming aroused and he had long since lost his gentle grip on her slumbering mind; he knew that if he didn't do something, Integra was sure to feel something and wake up. He thought about his home land in the winter time. He thought about how it would feel to be back there now, walking in the courtyard at this time of year. Cold. Very, very cold.

Suddenly, Integra began to stir. It didn't take her long to figure out that something was wrong; the position she was in was putting a strain on her back. She opened her eyes. She was disoriented at first, but then she realized that she was staring at the front seat. Only, she wasn't sitting up and looking at it. Immediately, she felt embarrassed and scolded herself for going to sleep. She guessed that, in her sleep, she had fallen over to lie in the middle of the back seat. _I must have been quite the amusement, _she thought, imagining how Alucard must have laughed as he watched her slump across the seat.

That was when the seat beneath her moved. Not much. Just a little bit, but it was enough. She immediately realized that it wasn't the seat's leather her cheek was pressed against. It was something also hard, but soft at the same time. As she stared ahead, she recognized the dark forms in front of her eyes: pants, legs, knees. The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks as she launched herself up and out of Alucard's lap. She had to stop herself before she smacked her head against the window.

Alucard had recovered his calm expression as soon as it was apparent that Integra was going to wake up. Now, he just sat there, staring into her blushing face, and donning that self-satisfied smirk of his. Had she noticed his excitement? A quick flick of her blue eyes downward to his lap and a deeper blush answered his question.

"Sleep well, Master?"

Integra grew furious just hearing his arrogant articulation. Discomfited and trapped in a small space with nothing silver and no kind of firearm, Integra could only stare daggers at her servant. A million things were flying in her head, but all she could do was grumble and utter curse words.

"Master, I assure you it was just an accide–" he tried to say.

"An _accident,_ Alucard? Then why the hell are you sitting in the middle?" the young blonde screamed, completely oblivious to the dark and scared brown eyes peering at the two through the rearview mirror from the driver's seat.

"I thought I would give you my shoulder to lean on so that you would sleep more comfortably." It was the truth, honestly. He hadn't meant it to turn out the _way_ it had. Of course, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Right. Of course, because you are such a _gentleman_," Integra countered, boldly. She turned around with a huff and crossed her arms, staring out the window. Quietly, and letting it drip with sarcasm, she added, "I hope you enjoyed it,"

That low, smooth voice floated up from the other side of the taxi as the car pulled up to the curb outside of a ritzy hotel. Slowly, he said, "I did."


End file.
